


Surprise Visit (Part 3)

by Latishiante1001



Series: Surprise Visit Series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, I don't even know if the last two tags are things, Knotting, Multi, Omega Jared, Omega Misha, Omega Reader, PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!, Plugs, Synchronized Cumming, Synchronized Fucking, a/b/o dynamics, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: The reader's Alpha gets her a present and after being knotted, gets a little show.





	Surprise Visit (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!! Yes, I know that my summary is bad. I'm learning. Yes, I know that the wait for this part was WAY too long. School, band, and life got in the way and of course writer's block wanted to join the party! So I am so sorry for the wait. I will try to have the next part up faster than this one (if there is one)! If you do want the next part, let me know if you want it to be the reader's heat ending (causing the end of the series) or for the reader to get pregnant (causing more parts to this series to come)! So please, please, please let me know your thoughts! Hope you enjoy!!!!

You woke up feeling hot and slightly aroused being held against Misha's chest with his leg over your legs. Jensen and Jared aren't in the room. You start to whimper. Misha immediately wakes up, tightens his hold on you, and nuzzles your neck. 

"Is it time again?" Misha asks.

"No. But where are Alpha and Jared?" You ask, whimpering, wanting to scent your Alpha.

"They needed to get something for you and I said I would stay here with you. They'll be back soon."

"I need Alpha soon. I'm close," You whimper, snuggling closer to Misha.

"Ok. Hold on, baby," Misha says. 

"Alpha, are you and Jared done? Y/N woke up and she is going to need you soon," Misha sends to Jensen.

"Yeah, we're on our way back. 5 minutes, tops."

"Okay, Alpha. Did you get it?"

"Oh yeah. She's going to love this."

~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~

"Honey! I'm home!" Jensen exclaims, being cheesy. 

There is no answer.

"Guys?" Jensen tries again, walking into your room with Jared behind him.

"Shit," Jensen and Jared say at the same time, their cocks immediately starting to go hard because of the smell and sight in front of them. You are on your hands and knees with Misha pounding into your ass, the both of you moaning loudly.

"Now I see how soon she needed me. Damn. How close is she?"

"She's close," Misha answers, moaning.

"Jared, lay on the bed, on your back, after you stretch Misha. I'll stretch Y/N," Jensen orders while stripping. Jared follows his lead in stripping his clothes off. Jared grabs the lube and gets behind Misha. Before he can even open the cap, Jensen interrupts.

"Wait. Jared, go get Y/N's present, open it, and bring it here." Jensen orders. Jared jumps off the bed and practically runs out of the room to grab your present. 

"You want my fingers, Y/N?" Jensen asks you, laying on the bed, lubing his fingers.

"Yes! Please, Alpha." 

"Misha, you aren't allowed to move until I am inside her and Jared is in you. Got it?"

"Yes, Alpha," Misha answers.

Jensen pushes two fingers into you when Jared comes back in.

"Give it here," Jensen tells Jared, sticking a hand out. Jared gives it to Jensen, gets the lube, and lubes his fingers.

"Y/N, look at me." You look at him and then look at what is in his hands. It's a plug.

"After my knot goes down, I am going to push this in you so that my cum stays in you. And after I knot you for the rounds to come, I will keep pushing this in you so you stay full of my cum, so you become full with my pups. You want that Y/N? Do you want to be full to the brim with my pups?"

"Yes! Oh fuck! Yes! Alpha! Jensen please!" You shout as you cum, hard. Jensen rubbing your clit, trying to make your orgasm last as long as possible. Your orgasm calmed the fire burning inside of you down a bit, but not much.

"That's my beautiful Omega," Jensen praises as he pushes another finger in you.

"Oh! Jared please. More!" Misha moans as Jared pushes two fingers into him.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Misha. You're going to feel so good around my cock. So good." Jared groans as he pushes another finger in Misha. When Jared pushes another finger in Misha, Jensen pushes another finger into you. You and Misha both moan.

"Jared, are you almost done? Please tell me you are almost done," Jensen asks, feeling like he'll die if he doesn't get in you soon.

"Almost," Jared answers.

"Jared, just do it. Get in me," Misha moans.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Ok. Alpha, do you want me to get on my back now?"

"No. I changed my mind. Misha, pull out of Y/N and get in whatever position Jared wants you in."

"Misha, hands and knees." Jared orders.

When Misha pulls out of you, you both whine. As soon as Misha is out of the way, Jensen is flipping you over and pushing into you hard. The both of you groan as he bottoms out.

"Fuck, Y/N. You feel so good." Jensen moans as he puts his nose in your neck. "God, you smell so fucking good. I can't wait for you to be full of my pups."

"Ohh. Jared. So big. You fill me so well. Make me feel so full. Oh god. Move! Please!" Misha moans as Jared pushes in. You moan as well because you know how good the burn feels when Jared pushes into you. 

Jared starts to thrust into Misha and soon enough, his thrusts start to match Jensen's.

"Misha! So fucking warm and tight! Oh!" Jared moans as Misha's hole squeezes around him because of his words. 

As Jensen starts to fuck you harder and faster, Jared fucks Misha faster and harder. The both of them fucking you and Misha so in sync, it was as if they were one. Jared starts to thrust harder and faster than Jensen.

"Jared...ungh...stay...oh god...stay with me." 

Jared goes back to fucking with Jensen. Him slowing again was practically useless considering Jensen sped up and fucked you faster almost immediately after Jared got back to his speed. Now they are continuously speeding up and fucking you both harder. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping, moans, groans, growls, "oh god", "yes", and please go faster, harder!"'s.

"FUCK! Jared!" Misha shouts. From his shouts you guess that Jared hit his sweet spot. "Ah! Right there! YES!"

"ALPHA! AGH! JENSEN!" You scream because Jensen got your sweet spot. 

Jensen and Jared look over at each other smiling. 

"FUCK!" Jensen and Jared shout. You and Misha both noticed their smugness so you both squeezed hard around them.

"Less smugness. More fucking." You tell them.

They start to fuck even harder and faster into you and Misha. You both can't stop screaming because they are hitting both of your sweet spots on every powerful thrust.

"We all cum together. All of you better be close. Ungh!" Jensen says, groaning. "Y/N, show me my mark."

You let his mark on you show when he lets yours on him show. 

"Oh god! All of you! Cum! Now! FUCK! Y/N!" Jensen orders, as he cums in you, his knot shoving inside of you and swelling. His cum going deep in you. Jensen bites down onto his bite on you.

"FUCK!" You, Jared, and Misha scream each others names as you cum with your Alpha. Jensen falls on top of you, almost falling asleep. Jared falls on top of Misha. The only sound in the room is of all of you trying to catch your breath. All of you would have fallen asleep if all of you hadn't sensed Misha's sadness.

"Misha, what's wrong?" You ask, holding his hand.

"It's stupid. Don't worry about it." Misha answers.

"Misha, if it's making you sad then it isn't stupid. And if it's making you sad then we are going to worry about it. What's wrong?" You tell Misha, concerned.

"*sigh* I just wish I had a plug like you did." Misha confesses.

"What makes you think you don't? I take care of all my Omegas. You know that. I got one for each of you." Jensen says.

"Really?!" Misha asks, happily.

"Yes. Really." 

"Yes!" Misha exclaims, grinning. "Thank you, Alpha."

"You're welcome. Ohh." Jensen groans, his cock spurting more cum into you. After a few minutes of laying there with cum pumping into you every so often, Jensen's knot starts to go down. "Y/N, squeeze around me when I pull out and don't let any of my cum leak out. Okay?"

"Okay, Alpha."

Jensen pulls out and you squeeze hard so you keep his cum inside of you. He pushes the plug into you.

"Ohh."

"You like that?"

"Yes, Alpha. I'll like anything that could help me become full of your pups."

"I know you'll get pregnant this time. I just know you will. Jared, did you bring Misha's plug in here too?"

"No. Sorry Alpha."

"It's okay. I didn't ask you to anyway. I'll be right back." Jensen assures and leaves the room. You scoot over towards Misha and Jared. You give Jared a kiss and then give Misha a kiss. Jensen comes back to you asleep with your nose in Misha's neck, Misha almost asleep, and Jared trying to stay awake.

"Jared. Do you want to push it in him or do you want me to do it?"

"Can I, please?"

"Sure. Here." Jensen says, handing the plug to Jared. Jared pulls out and pushes the plug into Misha.

"Ohh. Yes." Misha moans. Misha lowers himself onto his side and snuggles into you. Jared picks you up.

"Jared! Give her back!" Misha fussed.

"Hold on! I'm letting Alpha get into position." Jared explains. Jensen lays down on his back and Jared flips you so that you will be on your stomach. He lays you down on top of Jensen and then lays next to Jensen on his side. Jensen puts his arms out so Jared and Misha can use them as pillows. Jared puts an arm around you and Misha and then throws a leg over all three of you. Misha puts an arm around you and Jared as well. 

"I love you, my beautiful Omegas." Jensen says half-asleep.

"I love you too, Alpha." You, Jared, and Misha say in unison. All of you fall asleep feeling safe and loved.

~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~

You wake up in a bundle of limbs where you can't tell whose limb is who's.

"Is anyone else awake?" You whisper.

"I am." Jared answers.

"Good morning."

"Y/N?"

"Yes?"

"It's not morning. It's like 6 or 7. At night." Jared tells you, chuckling.

"Oh. Well I don't know! I just woke up! It's not like I have a voice in my head telling me what time it is when I wake up!" You defend, chuckling.

"If people did have those, it would be amazing."

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Well, since it is the evening time. Good evening, beautiful." Jared says putting his head closer to the back of yours. "Turn your head this way."

"Good evening," You say as you turn your head, facing Jared. Jared kisses you, lovingly. You pull back and look into each other's eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love your eyes and how beautiful they are?" Jared says.

"Uh, yeah. Like a million times." You answer, chuckling.

"Really? Hm. Well I think that I have to up the number of times I've told you that. A million times is an extremely low number. I have to at least get a billion. Trillion maybe?" Jared answers, smiling. You laugh at his sarcastic cheesiness.

"Well then. I can't wait. Now tell me. How many times have I told you how much I love your eyes are and how beautiful they are?"

"About a million. Same as my number." Jared answers, wondering how far this will go. You gasp.

"Oh no! A million is a weak number. I guess I will have to up my number as well."

"Alrighty then. Shall we make it a contest?" Jared asks, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"I would say that we shall but we would never stop saying how much we love each other's eyes and how beautiful they are. We would drive everyone crazy." You explain, chuckling. Jared laughs.

"True. You make an amazing point."

"I always make amazing points."

"No you don't. Not always."

"Okay, okay. Not always. But I do a lot." You say, smirking.

"Okay. I will agree with that."

"Agree with what?" Misha asks, groggily, voice rough with sleep.

"That Y/N sometimes makes good points." Jared informs. You gasp.

"Excuse me? One, we used the word 'amazing.' Two, we said 'almost always' not 'sometimes.'" You correct, turning your head to look at Misha.

"Ah. That is true." Misha agrees.

You suddenly start smirking evilly, feeling the heat and arousal burn through you, an idea coming into your head.

"Oh no. What did you just think of?" Misha asks, knowing that look.

"An idea."

"Let me guess. A dirty idea." Jared says.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh my god, Y/N. Really?" Misha complains.

"Oh shut up. You love my dirty ideas." You counter, looking at Misha. Misha sniffs the air and smells the intoxicating scent of your arousal flowing through your veins.

"True. I'm guessing this idea came into your head because it's time for Alpha to fuck you again?" Misha asks. Jared sniffs the air to confirm Misha's statement and moans because of the pheromones that are coming from you. You hum yes.

"Well in that case, I'm in." Misha says.

"I'm in too." Jared agrees.

"Okay. So, I will deal with Alpha for as long as I can. Jared, do you want Misha to fuck you this time?" You ask, raising your eyebrows, giving him a look. 

"You do realize that is an extremely stupid question, right? Of course. As long as Misha preps while I'm doing so."

"Why of course. I would do it anyway even if you didn't make it a requirement." Misha agrees.

"Alrighty then. It seems we have a plan. Let's get started." You say, moving down to suck on Jensen's neck. 

Jared moves down Jensen's body and when he gets to Jensen's cock, he licks a long, slow stripe from the base all the way to his tip on the underside of his cock. Misha moves behind Jared and lubes up his fingers. He starts to circle his lube-covered finger around Jared's rim. When Jared swallows Jensen down, all the way to the base, Jensen unconsciously moans and squirms. Misha finally pushes a lubed up finger into Jared and it makes him moan around Jensen's cock. Jensen moans, the vibrations around his cock bringing him out of sleep. You lift your head to Jensen's face and kiss him. You then move down to suck and bite his collarbone.

"Oh god." Jensen moans as Jared moans around his cock again. Misha pushes another finger into Jared.

"You are so tight Jared. You want more?" Misha asks.

Jared hums around the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, Jared!" Jensen groans. Misha pushes another finger into Jared. You move down to suck at Jensen's nipples. You suck the left one while you pinch and roll his right one with your free hand. "Ah! Y/N! Yes. JARED!"

Jared pulled off of Jensen and then went all the way down on him, moaning as Misha pushed another finger into him.

"Fuck! Guys, I'm gonna cum before I get in Y/N." Jensen gasps out. Jared pulls off and sucks on Jensen's balls and you go back to sucking on his collarbone. "Agh. Guys! I'm serious." Jensen pleads. You look up at Jensen and smirk.

"You never said to stop." You say and at the end of your sentence, you twist both of his nipples. 

"FUCK!! AGH!" Jensen shouts. "Fuck, Y/N. You three and your skill at finding loopholes in every- FUCK! JARED!" Jensen shouts and moans as Jared licks at Jensen's hole. "Jared! Okay, okay. That's enough. Stop, please." Jensen pleads, trying to catch his breath. Jared pulls off and the three of you look at Jensen innocently. "Jared, Misha, move over and do whatever is in your plan. Y/N, lay on your back." Jensen orders, breathily.

"Jared, on your back, legs spread." Misha tells Jared, pulling his fingers out and moving out of the way.

Jared gives one last lick to Jensen's hole, all the way up to the tip of his cock. He then gets on his back and spreads his legs, smirking.

"You're welcome, Y/N. He's nice and slick for you." Jared tells you, playing.

"Thank you, Jared. That was very generous of you. Hope it wasn't too big of a burden." You say smirking back, playing along.

"Oh of course not. I'd be happy to do it again. Anytime."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough talking. Y/N, on your back." Jensen orders.

You get on your back and spread your legs for your Alpha.

"When I pull this plug out of you, squeeze so none of my cum leaks out." Jensen tells you. 

As Jensen pulls the plug out, you squeeze around it. Jensen sits back and looks at your pussy.

"Misha, look at how well she clenches so none of my cum leaks out of her, even if she had that plug holding her open for a couple of hours. Absolutely no cum leaking out." Jensen tells Misha. 

"I wanna see." Jared says, trying to sit up, but Misha pushes him back down.

"I didn't tell you to sit up. Stay." Misha tells Jared, giving him the eyebrow.

You and Jared moan because of that eyebrow. Misha may be an Omega but he is so dominant, and that eyebrow gives some pretty damn good proof of it. You whimper, needing your alpha inside of you. Jensen puts his hand on your lower belly and pushes down. You whimper, squeezing harder so no cum leaks out.

"Such a good Omega, Y/N. You want me? You need your Alpha in you? You need your Alpha's knot splitting you open?" Jensen asks.

"Yes! Alpha please!"

"Misha, push into Jared as I'm pushing into Y/N." Jensen orders.

"Ok." Misha answers.

Jensen and Misha get into position, putting their cocks at you and Jared's entrances. They push into you two at the same time with the same pace. Both you and Jared moan, arch your backs, and push down on to their cocks.

"No. Stop pushing down." Jensen orders.

All of you groan as they bottom out. You and Jared feel so full.

"Ohhh. Alpha. So full. Please move." You moan.

Jensen and Misha look at each other, smirk, and then look at you and Jared. They pull out slowly and then slam back in.

"FUCK!!" You and Jared shout. 

Jensen and Misha thrust slow and hard into you two. You and Jared hold hands and the feelings rushing through you both are amplified because of the bond. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping and loud moans. 

"Ohhh. Fuck. I'm not gonna last long...ah...because of that...oh god...torture earlier." Jensen moans.

"I can't hold on for much longer either." Misha says.

"Show me your marks, Omegas. Let me see that all of you are mine." Jensen tells you three. You, Jared, and Misha let your marks out, causing Jensen to moan.

"Alpha...ungh...show us our marks on you. Show us that you are ours." You tell Jensen. Jensen lets all of his marks out, making yourself, Jared, and Misha moan.

"Mine," Jensen growls, "All of you are mine."

"Yours, Alpha. All yours." You, Jared, and Misha moan.

"You're ours, Alpha." You moan out.

"All ours." Jared and Misha groan.

"Yours, my beautiful Omegas. I'm all yours." Jensen moans.

Those words making all of you closer to release. All of you feeling so loved, safe, complete.

"Y/N, I'm gonna make you so full with my pups. I'm going to fill all of you with my pups. Wrap my hands around your swollen belly as I make love to you. Sucking on your nipples and tasting the milk that will feed our pups. Watch you feed our pups. Every litter bigger than the last." Jensen tells all of you. All of you moan loudly, wanting everything that Jensen just said.

"Fill me with your pups, Alpha. Please. Breed me! I need it. Fuck!" You moan as Jensen hits your sweet spot.

"Aghh! Misha!" Jared shouts, as Misha hits his sweet spot.

"Ah, Y/N. Now! All of you! Cum! Fuck!" Jensen tells all of you as he cums.

"Alpha!" You, Jared, and Misha yell as you come together. As Jensen collapses on top of you, Misha does the same to Jared. The room is filled with all of you panting, trying to catch your breath. You whimper a little when Jensen's knot swells, larger than the last time. You moan, stretching even more than you already are.

"Ohh, Y/N. So tight. Such a good Omega." Jensen groans. 

"Ugh, Jared, squeeze." Misha tells Jared as he starts to pull out. Jared does as he says and Misha moans. Misha grabs Jared's plug and pushes it into his swollen hole, making Jared moan.

"Misha, ohh." Jared gasps and moans. Misha goes back up Jared's body, kissing his skin on the way. When they start kissing, Misha starts to thrust against the plug in Jared's ass, causing Jared to moan and gasp.

"Misha," Jared gasps, "Oh! I...ahh...I'm not re- ohh- ready for another round yet-ahh!"

"Oh, I know. Doesn't mean you don't want it." Misha says, continuing with his thrusts. They keep up with that until Jared starts to get hard again. 

"Oh, Misha. Please. Please, more. Pl- ohh- please. I need more. Please, fuck me. Fuck!" Jared pleads, pushing back into Misha's thrusts.

"Alpha, do you think I should give him what he wants? Should I fuck him again?" Misha asks, teasing.

"Hm, that's a good question. I might have to think about that for a minute." Jensen answers, playing along.

"Please, Misha. I need you. Please. I nee- AH!" Jared cuts off as Misha thrusts just right so that the plug hits Jared's prostate.

"What do you think Y/N? Should Misha fuck our beautiful, Omega mate again? I want to say yes but he is so beautiful when he begs. I don't want it to stop." Jensen asks you.

"I think Misha should fuck him again because he may look beautiful when he begs but he looks absolutely gorgeous when he cums." You say looking straight into Jared's eyes.

"She does have an excellent point. You ready Jared? You ready to have me in you?" Misha asks Jared and he nods, "Verbally, Jared. You know the rules."

"Yes! Please! I'm ready. Please get in me! Now." Jared pleads.

"Alright. Squeeze for me, Jared." Misha says, as he pulls the plug back out of Jared. Jared moans and squeezes hard. Jared and Misha both moan when Misha pushes in. Jared grabs your hand and squeezes it. 

"So tight, Jared. God, it's like I wasn't even in you five minutes ago." Misha groans.

"Oh. Misha. Please. I need you to move. Move. Please. Mish-" Jared cuts off on a moan as Misha pulls out and slams back in. Misha continues to pull out slowly and slam back in.

"God, if I could move in you right now, I would be fucking you so hard right now." Jensen whispers to you, causing you to moan.

"Jared. Ohh. Not gonna...ohh...last. Ah." Misha moans.

"Don't have to. Ah. So close." Jared moans. "Ah! Misha!" Jared moans loudly as Misha starts hitting his prostate on every thrust, making him see stars.

"Oh god. Jared, cum with me. Ah, Jared. JARED!" Misha yells as he cums so hard he could see stars. 

"Ah! MISHA!" Jared shouts hoarsely as he cums untouched with Misha. You and Jensen moan seeing both Jared and Misha's faces as they cum. Misha collapses on Jared again, the both of them panting. 

"Like I said, gorgeous when they cum." You say, smiling. Jensen chuckles, agreeing.

"You know another time they're gorgeous?" Jensen asks you.

"When?" 

"When they're coming down from their orgasms." Jensen answers.

"Oh yeah. You got a point there." You say, agreeing.

"Misha?" Jared calls.

"Yes, Jared?" Misha answers.

"Are you going to let me actually rest this time?" Jared asks.

"Yeah." Misha answers, chuckling. "Alright, squeeze for me, Jared."

Jared squeezes his hole around Misha as he pulls out, causing them both to moan. Misha grabs the plug and pushes it into Jared's beautifully red, swollen hole. Jared moans in pleasure and pushes down onto it.

"I thought you wanted to rest?" Misha asks.

"I do. It's a reflex," Jared answers, "Come here."

Misha kisses his way up Jared's body, smiling, and then kisses Jared on the lips. Misha lowers himself on Jared's free side, still kissing Jared. 

"I love you, Misha." Jared says, pulling away to look in Misha's eyes.

"I love you too, Jared." Misha replies, lovingly.

You are close to falling asleep when Jensen's knot starts to go down. 

"Squeeze for me, Y/N." Jensen says as he starts to pull out, moaning. You squeeze hard around him and then moan and push down onto the plug as he pushes it into you. Jensen kisses and rubs his face against your body as he moves up to kiss you. You kiss him back with everything you have. Jensen lowers himself down on your free side and kisses you one last time before he lays his head down onto your chest. He puts his leg over yours and Misha does the same to Jared. Jensen and Misha link hands between you and Jared, over you and Jared's linked hands.

"I love you my beautiful Omegas." Jensen says as he closes his eyes.

"We love you too, Alpha." You, Jared, and Misha say back to him, closing your eyes. Jared falls asleep first and the rest of you follow him into sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!!!! Love for the fic, thoughts, and criticism is welcomed!!!! I want to be better!!!!


End file.
